darksaviourfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy
Tracy. Tracy is a member of the Lavian Ninja Reserves Team. Personality: As Tracy has a fairly small role in the game, it is difficult to really understand her personality. Unlike her sister, Kay, Tracy seems to be relatively friendly even to those she does not know, although this could be down to nessecity, and foreknowledge. She adores Kay. Tracy is considered an "average ninja", something she seems a little sensitive about, as she refuses to discuss that in parallel two. Tracy is courageous, as she shows by allowing her kidnap, and long imprisonment on Jailer's Island. In Battle. Tracy can only be used in battle if you allow '''one '''of the Bounty Hunter team to be attacked in Parallel four. Tracy is slightly inferior to Kay in both strength, and defence, although she is generally regarded by players to be preferable to Kay. Despite this, she is still one of the strongest characters in the game. Her special has a fair reach. Role in the different parallels. Tracy only appears in Parallels two and four. Parallel Two: A Hunt for the Heart. On a normal playthrough of this parallel, Tracy plays a small, but vital role. Sometime before Garian and Kay arrive at Jailer's Island, Tracy is kidnapped by Warden Kurt, and taken to Jailers Island, where she was sealed inside the Lavian Ruins to translate the words left. A prophtess, Tracy knew before time that she would be kidnapped, and taken to the Island, but seeing that Kay would meet Garian, the man of Kay's destiny, on the Island when Kay came to search for her, Tracy said nothing, and allowed the kidnapping to take place. The Lavian Government considered Tracy to be dangerous because of her ability to see the future, and made no attempt to find her. As Kay was not allowed to search for Tracy, it was a long time before Kay finally made it to Jailers Island. When Kay arrived in the ruins, Tracy managed to call to her. Kay and Garian managed to free Tracy, but she collasped soon after, weakened by her long imprisonment. Kay took Tracy to the Underground City, where she was left to recover. While there she informs Garian that he is the man of Kay's destiny, and that they would meet. Garian prevents Tracy from telling him anything more. If the player chooses to leave Kay behind in Parallel Two, Tracy plays a more prominent role. Tracy manages to escape from the Lavian Ruins, but loses her memory. She finds the J.L.O base, where she meets Garian and Bruno, but is unable speak to them. Garian leaves for Kurt's Mansion to recover the Diary of Wouda, leaving Tracy at the Base. While he's gone, Tracy regains her memory, and tells Bruno that she is looking for Kay. She gives Bruno a photo of Kay, then leaves to look for her. Tracy makes her way to the mines, and is captured. Kurt throws her back in the ruins, but then decides to question her. He persues her through out the ruins, finally catching up to her in the room where she was held. Kurt tells her to return to her translation, but Tracy refuses. She goes into the next room, and fights Kurt., but loses. Garian appears and gives up the Diary of Wouda to save Tracy. Tracy thanks Garian, introduces herself, and requests Garian's help in looking for Kay. Garian, aware that Kay wouldn't have survived, can either confess to Tracy, or keep lying to her. If Garian confesses, Tracy will break down in tears, but understand that Garian had to leave Kay. If Garian tries to lie, while Tracy is making friendly conversation with Garian, a blue rose will appear in front of her, a message from Kay, telling her that Garian left her. Tracy will be enraged, and will fight Garian. As Tracy has infinite health, she cannot be defeated, and once she has finished Garian, an alternate ending will play. Parallel Four: A Hunt for the Truth. If one of Garian's teammates has been attacked as he makes his way towards the centre of the Island, Tracy will appear, and will allow Garian to capture her. She later appears in the Port, escaping the Island with Kay. There is no mention of her kidnap in this parallel. Notes: Tracy appears to have some trouble with English (or whatever language is supposed to be spoken on the Island.) Although she speaks English fluently in parallel two, when she loses her memory in the alternate parallel two, she seems to only be able to speak Ancient Lavian. She also speaks Ancient Lavian if she helps Garian in parallel four, before switching to stilted English. Hair colour: Brown. Eye Colour: Grey. Category:Characters. Category:Characters.